Wind Beneath my Wings
by Midnighstar
Summary: Warning: Brotherly fluff! Inuyasha has something to tell Sesshomaru. Oneshot songfic. R&R!


Wind beneath my wings

Disclaimer: I (sniff) don't own it! (cries)

Summery: Inuyasha has something to say to Sesshomaru. Yes it's a songfic. Oneshot! Warning: brotherly fluff.

A/N: Don't flame me because the lyrics don't match up perfectly.

Wind beneath my wings

Inuyasha sat there as the village elder gave a long speech about each and everyone of his companions. They had somehow managed to kill Naraku, save Kagura's heart, and make and alliance with the least expected people. Koga for one had always said that he hated Inuyasha but he had feelings for Kagome. He, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara all sat in the front while Koga and his two companions sat behind them, and behind Koga sat Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha still couldn't believed that his brother had saved him more than once in that battle between Naraku. However Sesshomaru didn't say anything as soon as they claimed Inuyasha the victor. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru wasn't one to really care about that sort of thing, he had proved that in the battle with Sounga. What shocked him was the fact that his brother was walking **behind** him instead of in front like he always dose.

_It must've been cold there in my shadow _

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_You always walked a step behind_

Ever since Inuyasha could remember, he thought Sesshomaru was beautiful. Not in that sort of way but he looked very feminine. It was just hard to believe that one that looked so girly could have the strength of a thousand full grown men. It still baffled Inuyasha. The village elder turned to him.

"Because of Inuyasha were all safe." The whole village roared in praise.

Sure it was true to a point. But if it wasn't of Sesshomaru wearing him down as much as he did Inuyasha knew that he could have never beaten Naraku. As for Koga, Koga just kept Kagome safe from harm. And the elder just when on and on. Finally he mentioned Sesshomaru.

"A young beautiful warrior had Inuyasha's back time and time again. We should be thankful to him too."

'_What!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru, he wouldn't be alive! They should give him a prize or something. _'If you think about it **he** killed Naraku, not me!'_

_So I was the one with all the glory _

_While you were the one with all the strength _

_A beautiful face without a name, for so long_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero _

_Your everything I'd like to be_

_I could fly higher than an eagle _

_For you are the wind beneath my wings _

Inuyasha looked back at his brother with a sad look upon his face. Sesshomaru just looked back at his little brother and noticed the look of pain on it. He, surprising himself, gave Inuyasha a small, small smile. Inuyasha knew then why his brother had come to help him. No doubt it went both ways. Sesshomaru came to give Inuyasha aid willingly and for that Inuyasha would be forever grateful to him.

It was his brother that had Naraku down within minutes and told him to finish him off with the tetsuiga. Just like he did with the panther demon tribe. He used his tensuiga and told Inuyasha to finish it. There is another time that he let his brother have the victory, Inuyasha just didn't realize it until now. He was brought out of his daze of looking at his brother and thinking of all the memories when the village elder asked him something.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Is there anything that you'd like to say to anybody right now Inuyasha? Your companions?"

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all hear in my heart_

_In want you to know I know the truth_

_Of course I know it_

_I would be nothing without you_

"Yes as a matter of fact there is." He said while getting up and looking at all of his companions. Of course they didn't expect much out of Inuyasha, that's just the way it is. They were shocked to the ends of the earth from what he said next.

"Kagome, you have put up with my mood swings for so long I'm shocked that you still follow me willingly. For that I thank you. You helped me trust people again. I love you." He said with pride. Kagome started to go into tears.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, all of you have stood by my side. You too have put up with me and yet you still stick around. You guys are what people call friends for life." He said and all of them looked in awe at Inuyasha.

"Koga you protected Kagome for me while I was fighting, for that I thank you."

The only person left was Sesshomaru. The whole group tensed, even Koga, and he didn't know about half the fights that those two had.

"Sesshomaru…" he trailed off. Kagome closed her eyes and wished that he didn't say anything that would get them fighting.

"Sesshomaru did I ever tell you you're my hero. Your everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle because you are the wind beneath my wings. You taught me so much about fighting. It was you that blinded me so I could sense the wind scar. I wanted you to except me like you did when we were kids…you were always calling me a hanyou and stuff like that. So I wanted to become a full pledged demon like you. I wanted to be just like you Sesshomaru! And I know all of those fights we had, you were only testing me, training me to become stronger. For after each fight we had I had encountered a stronger demon than me, and if I didn't go through that little quarrel with you I would have died. Sesshomaru you taught me how to fight, I would be nothing…absolutely nothing with out you." He said with tears in his eyes.

Everyone was token back by his statement towards his so call hated brother. And everyone had tears in their eyes…including Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and crushed him into a hug. Inuyasha cried into his brother's chest. About fifteen minutes later he had finally calmed down. Inuyasha looked at his brother and gave him a small smile. Sesshomaru gave one back.

"Would you come back to the castle with me little brother?"

"What?"

"I could find a place for you and Kagome. Those two could also live with us two…would you?"

"Um…yes Nissan, we'd love too." Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome nodding her head vigorously.

"Good."

_The wind beneath my wings _

A/N: How did you like it? Please let me know! R&R


End file.
